


You Drive

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Nux is too adorable, Nuxable - Freeform, sickly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another installment for the Mad Max Kink Meme...</p><p>Capable helps Nux learn how to drive her instead of the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The OP](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+OP).



> Prompt as follows:  
> Okay, so in pretty much every fic Capable is on top when she and Nux have sex because it lets her be in control and lessens comparison to being raped by Joe, etc. Which is great.  
> BUT. Joe was a sickly old man. What if he forced the wives to ride him? What if Capable just wants to lie back and let Nux do all the work? Please, just one fic?
> 
> I really hope I met the OP's expectations, but if not then I am deeply sorry and hope someone else can enjoy reading this.
> 
> Also, I had The xx's 'Intro' on loop all while writing this, and now I'm clinically insane, but content. Enjoy!

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

“Are you sure you’re okay, Nux. We can just...we can just sleep tonight. We don’t have to do any reading.”

 

Capable has been teaching him more words - words other than _‘thing’_ and _‘that’_ and he’s been doing a good job, sometimes using the words properly but more often poorly. She figures if he can get used to them on his tongue they can learn the proper uses for them later. There is no learning without patience - no success without failure.

 

The more he learns though, the more she finds herself missing his usual Warboy lingo. The way he says he’s _shining_ when he’s feeling good or how _chrome_ she looks under the moonlight. Her favorite is when she kisses him and he leans back saying _‘you drive’_ in such a breathy show of trust it makes her melt like she’s copper in a furnace and then he describes her hair and she might as well be.

 

“The Organic says I’m shine- better. I’m healthy now, but he took some bags of blood off me. It’s tiring when it’s blood leaving you rather than you gettin’ it,” he smiles, resting back into the cushions.

 

He helped her make her nest in her room when he was released from his sick bed a moon-turn ago. It’s now a thick circle of pillows piled with blankets, old cushions her and Cheedo patched with old clothes and even more soft useless things she’s stuffed inside more sewn blankets. Since building her nest Nux has been a reliable bedmate every night. The fevers don’t come anymore, but he still runs hot so often times they just curl into one another and sleep with the blankets wrinkled at their feet. 

 

Tonight he is sunken into the nest, sinking deeper now that he’s put on more weight and muscle after being given a clean bill of health. Though Larry and Barry are still there, they are growing smaller and smaller every day and no longer do they chew on his intake when he get’s too excited. They don’t even trouble him when he sleeps anymore, leaving him serene all through the nights.

 

Nux looks like the picture of comfort - a wan smile curls his lips and his eyes are more than half closed, staring off at her lazily. She’s not tired though. She’s been waiting for him to say he’s healthy - hoping it would be the start of something more between them. She’s been waiting all day for tonight. For him to say he’s so much better than any of them could have hoped for.

 

Once, when he was in bed, still sick but recovering, she’d stroked his cock between his legs until he burst in her fingers. He had been so sick and the pain she witnessed in him made her heart ache, and all she could think to do was please him in one of the only ways she knew how - to take the edge off the pain...somehow.

 

Shortly after that he had passed out with one of the first smiles she’d seen on him in weeks and when he woke up he was more calm, but didn’t seem to remember the intimacy...so she never brought it up. It proved to her that he still functioned in that aspect of his body as well. It was on her mind constantly while he gained his strength back and now?

 

She ran her eyes up and down his body, devoid of the war paint, clean and naked as he always was when he crawled into the nest with her. Capable hoped.

 

Modesty was not something a Warboy had, she found out early on. It didn’t take long to get used to it though, she cherished being able to look at him without him thinking it strange - it felt anonymous almost, which also felt powerful.

 

 _Tonight,_ she told herself, ‘ _I’ll join him naked, just as he is and he’ll show me what he wants when he looks.’_

 

It’s dark in her room, but the lanterns are lit in the corners and she has a glass dome that when candles are lit underneath, it bathes the shadows in patterns of dotted light - like the night sky if it was brought down to earth. She lights it carefully, placing the dome over top and watches the light show splatter along the walls, the ceiling and Nux. His eyes are open when she sees him, watching her lazily, eyes skimming the room in tired wonder.

 

“Real shine…” he mutters.

 

He’s never looked so calm and relaxed before. Normally he’s a never ending combustion engine, burning too bright and then switching off for a few hours or so. Truly he is healthy, she can see it so plainly in his steady breathing and tired eyes - it makes her own eyes sting with joy.

 

A part of her thinks maybe tonight is not the night. He looks so sleepy, she bets he’d be snoring by the time she gets comfortable against him, but she tells herself it’s just to see what his eyes show her. If it’s nothing obvious they will sleep. If all he wants is her close...then that’s fine too. 

 

She can enjoy him as he is, even if she wants more - she’s Capable.

 

Slowly she shifts into the nest, feeling the hot skin on his side against her knee as she slides her worn raiment up her stomach, over her breasts and head to gather in a heap on the bare floor. Her eyes find Nux’s but he’s not looking in her eyes - his blues are shifting quick and wide at the exposed skin of her chest and it’s so mesmerizing a look that she feels her arms twitch wanting to hide from the intensity, but she holds calm. ‘ _I am Capable…’_

 

“Is this alright, Nux?”

 

He doesn’t seem as though he’s heard her at first but then his eyes dart up to her face and he nods quick - sharp, gaze falling back down at her breasts. She thinks maybe, that she sees him blushing but can’t be certain. As she sits up on her knees, unraveling the wrapped layers of her skirt she finds her eye’s shifting from his face to the soft flesh between his legs - waiting for something…

 

When the last slide of fabric falls to the ground she goes to hands and knees, crawling up beside him. His eyes follow the sway of her breasts, pupils blown so wide his blues have gone black and it’s so exhilarating she can’t stop skimming a hand up his chest, feeling the uneven flesh of the V8. She aches deeply, but asking Nux for something so sacred and precious as his body leaves her tongue numb.

 

“Capable...you’re like me now. But you’re so shine - you’re not like me, not really,” he reminds her of when he was too low on blood, weak and slurring, but it’s different now and when she tilts her eyes down - her hair falling over his face and chest which he inhales deeply - she sees his flesh has risen, stabbing upwards against his belly.

 

“We’re different, but we’re made for each other,” she whispers, sighing as the sight of him. When his flesh pulses like a heartbeat her breath catches in her throat and suddenly she is lying down beside him, pulling him gently so that he leaning over her willingly - eager and steady.

 

“Is this breeding?” Nux asks, running his ruined lips along her cheek, down her throat until he finds that freckle he loves so much and licks it happily. Capable can’t help it, she laughs softly, shifting her thighs open and urging him to kneel between them.

 

“No, not ye. Here, come closer...yes,” she kisses his lips when she feels his thighs along hers. His elbows are at her shoulders, the tips of her breast barely brushing his chest when she inhales and the length of him - that part of him she’s wanted more than she cares to admit - is leaking along her navel. Everything feels hot, suffocating but secure like nothings felt before. Lying under him, against the nest they both made, with the fractured lights glinting off everything she can see - she never wants to leave.

 

“Here,” she takes his wrist, sinking deep into the cushions as he leans to the side, letting her bring his hand to the soft curls between her legs. She smiles, biting her lip to keep from laughing as he wiggles his knuckles against her. Nux whispers that she’s hairy, but it’s said like he just found a rare object in the wastes - and his eyes are no less beheld with wonder. 

 

Capable skims her own fingers down between her thighs, stroking her wet folds with a soft moan, “This...is where we connect. You go inside me, and I’ll be around you...and- but only if you want. I don’t want to pressure you.”

 

For a moment she isn’t sure what he’s doing, but his legs are kicking back and he’s moved his knuckles away - then she raises up to see him holding his cock in his fist, leaving behind a wet, shiny smear on his belly. The tip of him is swollen and red, leaking a thin drip that she feels cool her inner thigh, spreading goosebumps up and down her arms. Her heart is racing when he angles himself against her, thrusting forward but going too high - making her wince.

 

“No- I mean,” she corrects when his brows furl like he’d made some awful mistake, “...let me help.”

 

She smiles when he looks at her with wide concerned eyes.

 

“I did it wrong,” he says, the apple in his throat bobbing as he swallows thickly. She wants to tell him he didn’t, that he’s always been right with her but instead she kisses his chin on her way to take his cock in her hand. He feels as he did when she’d stroked him all those months ago - it brings back her fever for him like never before.

 

She kisses the tip of his nose, still devoid of color than the rest of him and lowers her lips to his mouth which he accepts almost greedily. They’ve had practice with kisses, but even so Nux is a fast learner and when she pulls him to her, feeling the head of him slipping against her opening his hands race into her hair and she’s on her back with his mouth slanted along hers while pushing sweetly into her.

 

It’s filling in a way nothing else had ever been. Her body has always been appeased by food and water but never this - this way he sustains her. Nux shudders above her, lips sliding down her chin until his face in molded into her neck, mouth open and gasping, “...chrome...shine...yes, yes.” 

 

The bad memories have no place here - not when Nux is above her, inside her and whimpering like she’s given him a greater gift than he’s ever received. The feeling, she knows, is mutual. Just him being so close is so wonderful she forgets that you’re suppose to move when doing this - so when he slides away she nearly panics. But he thrusts back desperately, moaning as though she’s cut him...pained, but he’s not.

 

“Nux,” she kisses the side of his head and kisses again and again as he moves within her, dragging along the tight insides of her soul, pulling out breathy moans and even more breath-filled chants of his name.

 

Her fingers fold over his head, pulling up just enough to kiss him - to slip her tongue inside him like he’s inside her. Nothing has any power over them here, no one but each other and she trusts him too much to worry about lending him the control. Giving up herself to Nux feels as natural and breathing.

 

“Where are we,” he asks, lost and moving within.

 

“Here, with me,” she moans, clawing at his scalp. Soft, wet sounds reach her ears and she blushes never having been so wet in her whole life.

 

Nux’s eyes are unfocused, staring at something between them she can’t see but feels nonetheless. The darkness feel bright when their hips finally meet and something deep within her is hit, like a bang on a drum and suddenly her whole body is like a live wire, each thrust after feels like the first. It’s so intense she can only relate it to a knife cutting, but it’s so wonderful. He’s still searching the space between them, rocking against her.

 

“It’s me, Nux,” she gasps, “you’re here...with me and we’re joined. How-how does it feel?”

 

His nose rubs against her lips as he nods. “Yess...it’s shine- beautiful. Don’t let me drive away,” he gushes, whimpering as his hips smack into hers - his slow rhythm turning half-krazed, but she loves this too - loves how he starts pulling at her hair, but pauses, realizing he might be doing it too hard so he twines his fingers in the blankets around her face instead, kissing down her neck and up again to her lips. It’s a clumsy dance of tongues, teeth, lips and wetness and it only grows less synchronized the harder he delves into her, until they are just a brief touch of lips in between the thrusting and sliding.

 

Suddenly his body shakes under her rubbing fingers. He’s biting at her jaw, leaving little marks with his teeth that she knows he’ll worry about later, but she’s more worried she won’t join him as he finishes. And when he does finish - with a shocked sound that comes deep from his chest, a hiccup and something like an engine letting off steam - she pushes away the disappointment because it is a pleasure in it’s own right to see her Nux broken down and put back together by something only she can give him. 

 

“Oh, Nux…”

 

He is sweaty under her palms, above her, dripping from his forehead along her neck and shoulder and even though she did not reach the gates with him, she finds herself smiling.

 

Yes, she burns with need where he’s still hard but only growing soft and yes, she shifts forward without thinking, seeking more pleasure. But when he retreats from her and falls over on his back she’s still smiling. Warmth from Nux is leaking between her thighs and her own touch is exquisite like never before after he’s taken her so close to the end. So she strokes herself as he swallows in lungfuls beside her, heedless.

 

Capable’s eyes are closed when she feels his fingers running down her wrist, over the fine bones in her hands and down where her fingers rub. She rolls her head to the side to see him focused on her spot of pleasure, then his fingers reach down and two slide inside where his cock had been, filling and deep and just enough that she arches, keening. 

 

He shifts closer and then his mouth is on her breast, seeking out her hard nipple and sucking, wet and firm.

 

“Oh,” she explains, soft - eyes wide as she feels the pleasure bloom into something sharper, spreading. She smiles wide as his teeth skim the tip of her breast and he says her name before latching back on, “...yes…”

 

He adds a third finger and she’s so full, and her fingers on her nub are so fast and wet with their wetness that everything crests into a flood of such intense pleasure she feels a tear slip down the side of her face. Whatever she had thought of her own pleasure, it’s nothing compared to the long lull of this. She holds her breath as it peaks and then she jerks in the throws of it, clenching down on his working fingers so hard they both gasp.

 

“Glory me, you can do that?” he sounds so enthralled it nearly makes her laugh, but her body feels so heavy she barely manages and happy nod.

 

In the darkness - with the crystals painting the walls and their bodies - she feels awaited, or imagines this is what Nux and the Warboy’s would have been expecting. There is a bright clarity and at once a level of deep calm where she’s not weighted down by her mortal form. Transcendent, maybe. It sounds better than the former.

 

Maybe she’ll teach Nux that word tomorrow...but for now she merely touches his wrist, pulling his stiff fingers free and brings them to her lips for a tender kiss.

 

“How did you like it?” she asks, hearing the daze in her voice.

 

“Better than driving the war rig…” he says, nuzzling the side of her face while his wet fingers trace down one of her full breasts, “...can I drive you again? I won’t sputter out early this time. It’s already hard again.”

 

The flesh between her legs sings at the offer, and though she’s not used to the touches anymore and she’ll be sore tomorrow she finds herself grinning, running her fingers over his cheeks and jaw, saying, “Please,” until he’s within her again, protectively circling her body and worshipping her face with kisses and nips of his teeth.

 

 _It was worth the wait,_ she thinks. Worth it all to feel him as she does now. Alive and free.


End file.
